Success and Failure
by mrsrossino4
Summary: Dave discovers his failures sometimes turn into unexpected success. One Shot.


**Success and Failure**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

_Hi kids! I know it's been awhile since I've written anything new, and this piece is a little outside my normal comfort zone. However, there are times that life experiences are best dealt with by writing a story about it. It helps me to deal with a situation and move on if I write about it. _

_Please take time to submit a ballot for the Profiler's Choice Awards which I think are ending soon. Please visit the forum at Chit Chat on Author's Corner for specifics on that, or message Tonnie/Ilovetvalot. Also, you still have time to sign up for October's Masquerade Challenge (which remind me I need to do that)._

_So, without further delay, here is my story. Sit back, grab a cold drink and enjoy!_

David Rossi experienced failure a handful of times in his life. The obvious being his three failed marriages and the countless attempts at personal relationship, but nothing compared to this. He was considered an unofficial mentor at the BAU, but he made it his mission to teach young Ashley Seaver. However, after having the dubious honor of informing her she was being dismissed from the team, he felt as though he failed the young woman.

Of course, logically Dave was not responsible for the dismissal. Seaver was the victim of budget cutbacks. With Prentiss alive and JJ back on the team, there was simply no room for Ashley. She said many hurtful things about the team in general, but when the attacks became personal, Dave just could not handle it. He was angry, but it didn't give him the right to say what he did. He'd give anything to take back what he said.

He sat back in his chair and sighed. Who was he kidding? He meant every word he said to Seaver, but could have done it in a more diplomatic fashion. Ashley had no business in the FBI Academy, let alone in the BAU. The profiler knew she was attempting to rectify the past mistakes of her father, but no one can do that. Each person makes their own errors and hopefully learns from them. The sooner Ashley realized it, the better off she would be.

Dave only hoped she would take his advice and take her life in another direction. She deserved happiness, but that would not be found in the FBI. He of all people knew that.

Nine months after the departure of Ashley Seaver, things at the BAU had settled back into a routine. The young cadet had become a distant memory to everyone, including David Rossi. Of course, he thought of the young woman occasionally and wondered how she was doing. That question was answered on a warm spring afternoon when he was about to leave for the day.

Agent Anderson had brought him a package that was addressed to him personally. It was small, yet had a little weight to it. It had no return address, so he had to wonder if it was safe to open. After much deliberation, he carefully opened it and was stunned to see a book along with a plain white envelope with his name on it. He instantly recognized the handwriting and opened the envelope. With shaking hands, he carefully withdrew the note and carefully read it.

_I wanted to thank you for being honest with me. At the time I didn't understand you were trying to encourage me to move forward and use my time__ with the BAU as a learning experience, but I thought about it and eventually had to admit to myself you were right. I was trying to atone for my father's behavior. But, as Henry Ford once said, "Failure is the opportunity to begin again more intelligently". Here is proof I have begun again with intelligence. Thank you for everything._ Dave picked up the book and studied it for a moment. She had written a factual account of her father's crimes and her life dealing with the consequences of his actions. Ashley Seaver is now a published author. He smiled at the irony, but felt proud of his former mentee. Indeed she had taken the lemons life handed her and made lemonade. Ashley Seaver had learned the biggest lesson of all: how to take failure and turn it into success. Finis I realize it's a bit short, but it's a personal lesson I'm learning right now. Reviews are always welcome, flaming and rude comments are not. 


End file.
